DarkWing Duck and The Candy Factory Mayhem
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: A peaceful feild trip at the St Canard candy factory turns into chaos! Negaduck is attacking the Factory! What can Darkwing duck do? Can he save the day? While Chaperoning the field trip and keep his 9 year old daughter under control.
1. Part 1: The field trip!

**Hello , This is going a real super short fanfic, and yes I am a fan of Darkwing duck. Darkwing Duck was one of the many cartoons I watched in the early 90's and it had a big impact on me ( I wanted to be just like Gosalyn XD)**

 **And I'm going to keep this in the spirit of the show, so no today modern technology.**

* * *

" You didn't have to come along" 9 year old Gosalyn Mallard protest. Drake Mallard her father was volunteering as a chaperone on the school field trip to St Canard Candy factory, and knowing his daughter she would come home wound up from all the sugar she could of gotten from the free samples at the factory.

A risk he wasn't going to take!

" Oh and convince me that you weren't going to eat any candy they offered you" The older duck replied " forget it, ether I come along or you don't go"! Gosalyn folded her arms and pouted, she hated it when her father could figure out her little plans.

" Don't be upset Gosalyn" her best friend Honker Muddlefoot said .

" Yeah but were not going to try the super sour gummy rockets or the chocolate caramel camels while dad's around" The red hair duckling told her friend.

At the candy factory Gosalyn's teacher explained to the class the importance of the field trip and then a tour guide came over introducing himself, his experience with working at the factory and he held out a small basket of free samples.

The class lined up each taking a super sour gummy rocket and a chocolate caramel camel. Gosalyn with Honker snuck away from Drake and when it was her turn to take her share a hand caught her wrist. looking over she gave a sheepish grin, Drake tap his webbed foot knowing he wasn't buying it.

The little ducking grumbled and walked away from the basket. Drake looked back at the basket and snuck two gummy rockets and camels into a small bag. " uh she can have it after dinner" he said steeping away from the teacher and tour guy.

/ / / /

While walking down the halls Gosalyn was hoping for a chance to try any free candy like in the movie she watched about a candy factory and one room resembling a park but everything made from candy.

But nothing was like that movie.

/ / / / / /

Out side of the factory a duck drove in on his motorcycle, the front of the bike was shaped like a duck bill but with razor sharp teeth.

The duck himself was wearing a yellow jacket, black cape, black mask and a red hat. " ah the St canard Candy factory" he said " anything made with Sweets I hate" the duck pulled out a chainsaw " I better fix that..." The duck notice a school bus park in the factory parking lot. He put his chainsaw away.

" Well, what do we have here?" He jump off his motorcycle " children on a field trip?" He looked up at the factory building "... Taking out the factory along with innocent children" he was scheming " you know what they say, 2 bird with one stone!"

* * *

 **Well That's part one... Stick around for part 2  
**


	2. Part 2: Attacked by Negaduck

Gosalyn was looking for an opportunity to escape the group, mostly her father watch full eyes. the tour was really boring, she really wanted to explore the factory on her own. and she was going to take Honker with her.

her opportunity came seeing Drake was focus on the tour, she stepped back and grab Honker by the collar of his shirt.

/ /

"Gosalyn we shouldn't wander off!" Honker warned " we could get in big trouble!"

" Relax Honker, were just going to look around on our own and before 2:30 we'll be back with the group and no one will notice we were gone" she told him" now lets go find some chocolate camels" she grab her best friend by the wrist and ran off in a direction.

/ / /

Negaduck was outside of the factory, he waited behind a corner, a employee was walking in his direction, he was a duck with short black hair and look to be in his late 20's, Negaduck pulled out a mallet and got ready to strike.

 **SLAM!**

The employee fell on the ground , a bump spouted from his head and his eyes looked dizzy. Negaduck took the young duck and dragged him away, coming out form the corner. The villain duck came out form the corner wearing the young duck's lab coat, he still had his red fedora hat on " taking candy from a baby" he joked.

Negaduck approached the employee entrance using the ID car he held the card against the scanner and was given access.

" This is all too easy" He continued to walk down the hall " now lets see what I can do to this factory?"

/ / /

Gosalyn had her back pressed against the wall as a woman came out of a secluded room, the door opened by the woman's card, the door was a slider door, Gosalyn quickly dragged Honker behind the door before it closed on them.

" Keen Gear!" The red head duckling cried out, their was boxes of packed candy and a conveyor belt with chocolate bars being handed to the packing process " Come on Honk!" She and Honker snuck up to one of the conveyor belts, they watched as candy bars passed them.

" And to think no one will catch us" she reach out for a bar. Honker notice a shadow cast along the floor and it was getting longer, that meant some one was coming.

" Some one is coming Gosalyn" Honker warned. He grab his friend by the sleeve of her shirt and dragged her away.

" What's the big idea Honk" Gosalyn asked putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot". the muddlefoot pointed in the direction the shadow was coming from. soon enough the kids ducked behind a box, the watched as the coat dressed figure approach the conveyor belt. Gosalyn noticed something wasn't right, and recognized the fedora on top of the figure's head.

" That Negaduck!" Gosalyn called out " we better go get Dad". The two kid got on their hands and knees and started to crawl away. of course the moment they though they were safe, the redhead child came across a large web foot. looking up it was indeed Negaduck.

" Going somewhere?" He asked with his arms cross , Gosalyn slowly backed away with Honker behind her.

" Uh ..Well you see I.. I..." the kids stood back up and walk backwards as Negaduck walked closer to her. she acted in a second by stomping on Negaducks foot. The duck yelp as the kids made a run form him.

" RUN!" Gosalyn screamed. Honker ran but Gosalyn fell on her face " don't worry about me, go get help" she told him, looking down at her ankle Negaduck had his grip on her and dragged her over to him.

" Think you can out smart Negaduck Eh?" he ask dangling her upside down " well you pick the wrong duck to mess with" he said while growling at her. Gosalyn gulped realizing she was in real danger.

* * *

 **you should of seen that coming!**


	3. Part 3: Darkwing's Grand Entrance!

Honker manage to find his classmates, the young lad approached Drake tugging on his sleeve " Uh.. Mister Mallard... I.. I.."

" Not now Honker" Drake covered his beak with his hands " They are about to demonstrate how to make caramel crunchers".

" But.. Mister Mallard Gos..." again Drake held the boy beak shut, The class looked over at them, Drake grinned.

" I have everything under control please continue" The adult said while Honker tried to pull his beak out from Drakes hand.

" As I was saying kids;' The supervisor of the caramel department reach for the leaver " Ready to see how caramel crunchers are made?" Before he could pull the lever the lights went out.

The children started talking among them selves as the teacher tried to calm them down saying theirs nothing to be afraid of.

" You should be afraid" a voice called over the intercom " You see I'm taking over this factory and I plan to make one heck of an explosion!"

Drake recognized the voice " Negaduck my number one nemesis I should of know he was up to no good... Gosalyn you an.." He looked over to his left realizing his daughter wasn't their. " Gosalyn? Sweetheart, pumpkin?... Little girl I'm going to ground for disappearing on me!"

Then Negaduck made an appearance on top of a huge container " I wouldn't call the cops" He said holding out his chain saw " I already cut the phone lines" He let his chain saw buzz making the children frighten.

" If you think that's bad kiddies" He put away his chain saw, he then pulled on a rope. Gosalyn was tied up and dangling over a open container of chocolate " Try anything and your little classmate will take a dip in the chocolate, to the point she'll never want to have chocolate ever again!"

" Gosalyn!" Drake gasp seeing his daughter in Negaducks grasp. Honker got his beak free from Drake's hand.

" That's what I've been trying to tell you" he said.

" That would of been helpful earlier Honker" Drake told him. Honker tried to speak again but Drake pushed him aside.

" This looks like a job for Darkwing duck" The Mallard tied to leave but a gun fired in his direction.

" Just where do you think your going bub?" Negaduck asked pointing his shot gun at Drake " I though I made it clear the lines were cut!"

" Oh.. Uh... I was just off to the little duck's room if that alright" Drake said pulling the collar of his shirt " I mean you are going to allow an innocent citizen the right to the public facilities right?" He gulp hoping his evil doppelganger would buy his little lie.

" Hmm... Fine" Negaduck put away the gun " you better not try anything or else" he pointed the gun to the children " The darling children will pay" He reloaded the gun.

" Oh.. I.. I won't sir" Drake backed away. Once turning the corner Drake started to sneak around.

" What He doesn't know is Darkwing is always on the case, He will always spring into action, and stop the fiendish candy corruption ways" with his hand on the handle Drake entered the bathroom...The wrong one.

turns out he entered the women's bathroom, Drake stepped out his face beat red from embarrassment then slipped into the correct one.

/ / / / / /

Negaduck was getting bored he was leaning back in his fold out chair and filed his nails. Gosalyn was hanging and kicking " you not get away with this Negaduck!" She cried out " Darkwing will know and beat you!"

Negaduck looked over to the redhead girl " you think so?" he reached over to the switch on the control pannel, throwing it down the young girl was falling fast into the chocolate, Gosalyn braced herself , her beak just inches from the chocolate she came to a complete halt. she sighed with relief as the rope tied to her was pulling her back up.

She came face to face with Negaduck " let that be a warning!" He told her " next time you will be a chocolate dip duck!". Gosalyn shook her head understanding his threat.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" A familiar voice called " I am the toffee that hurts your rotten teeth!" Blue smoke emerge from the floor " I am Darkwing Duck!"

" You!" Negaduck pointed his gun at him " Try and stop me" he fired a few shots. Darkwing Dodged his shots.

" Yay Darkwing!" Gosalyn cried out. Negaduck turned to her. he growled and reach over to the switch on the control panel.

" Hope you enjoy the dip!" he threw it down. Gosalyn fell and this time she was submerged into the chocolate!

* * *

 **that chocolate isn't boiling hot, think of it as a giant container of chocolate syrup you put on ice cream. she she dunked in that instead of boiling hot chocolate.**


	4. Part 4: Duck vs Duck

" GOSALYN!" Darkwing cried out, he kicked Negaduck away form the control panel, The threw the switch up as a blob of Chocolate emerged from the bin. Drake pulled her away from the bin and wiped her face.

" You ok ?" he asked. The ducking wiped more chocolate off her beak. She stuck her chocolate covered finger in her mouth.

" Double chocolate fudge syrup! " she cried out.

... Yup... She's fine!

To Drake relief it wasn't hot boiling chocolate who knew what damage that could of done to his daughter.

Their moment was interrupted by Negaduck swinging back on another rope, this time he had a chain saw in his hand. Darkwing picked up his daughter and brought her to safety.

" Gos stay right their and..." he looked down at his costume which had chocolate stains " And see if any one can help you get clean" He backed away to go back to the ballet against Negaduck.

Negaduck landed on a bridge he looked down as Darkwing started to climb up a ladder. " Think you can catch me?" Negaduck called out, he reached int his pocket and pulled out a mallet " just try" he slammed the ladder, the vibrations effected the ladder making it hard for Darkwing to climb, he even lost his footing on the ladder.

" Darkwing!" Gosalyn cried out. Hearing his daughter voice Darkwing got back up and this time climb faster up the ladder. Now he was on the bridge with Negaduck.

" Alright Negaduck give it up" Darkwing pulled out his gas gun " or suck gas!"

" Don't count your chickens befoer they hatch darkwing" Negaduck warned " the fight is not over!" with that he cruch and did an under swipe under drakes legs, the duck landed on his back.

Not having time to get up Negaduck slamed his left foot on Darkwing's chest pinning him down. " Any last worde befoer i turn you into kibble?" He asked holding up his chain saw.

Drake looked over and read the lable of the bin **fast hardening choclate syrup**

" Just four actully" Drake kicked him off, The chain saw flew out of his hands " Drake his his signature double web foot kick and Negaduck fell of the bridge into the bin of chocolate.

" Hope you like chocolate!" Darkwing called, the duck raced to the bottom of the container, he turned the nossel of the faucet that was at the bottom, Negaduck came out of the faucet in one big drop. Darkwing with Glove picked him up and brought him to a walk in freezer and threw him in their, Negaduck started to get up but the chocolate quickly froze him in place.

" Now that what I call 'Justice Desert!' " Darkwing said crossing his arms.

/ / / /

The Police came and took away the frozen fudgesicle Negaduck and stored him in a ice truck with the cargo hold insulated like a freezer. Darkwing allowed reports take his picture with Gosalyn's class with him in the picture The front page of the news headline being

 **Darkwing duck thwarts evil and rescues children from disaster.**

/ / /

Back in the Mallard home Gosalyn stormed down the stairs in her bathrobe, it took 41/2 baths to get all that chocolate off of her and she hated bathes! Launchpad was in the living room watching pelicans island

" I see you got all the chocolate all off, Drake said now back in civilian cloths " now lets get you some dinner" he walked into the kitchen, his daughter followed.

" By the way I did manage to get you a little something while we were on the trip" Drake pulled out a super sour gummy rocket and a chocolate caramel camel"

Seeing the treat Gosalyn screamed, After being dipped in chocolate and spending her after noon washing all that chocolate off of her she never wanted to see candy again, The ducking ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

" What got into Gos?" Launchpad asked

" I not sure but I think she has learned her lesson about not sneaking off in factories" Drake said.

He wasn't worried to much for he knew his daughter will be back to normal, but he knows for sure she never wants anything to do with chocolate for quite a while!

 **END!**


End file.
